By My Side
by robstar.winchester
Summary: When times get tough, sometimes leaving isn't the best idea. Starfire finds herself unwanted by a new teammember, causing her to leave her team and never to come back. Years later, the Titans return into her life unexpectedly. Will the Titans figure out that the mysterious girl living at the Wayne Manor is Starfire?
1. Chapter 1

I told you guys I was going to re-edit my story!

Big changes have been made to this story, and when I say big changes, I mean BIG changes.

To start off, the name. It's no longer called "The Truth Behind the Lie" because for a few reason. 1, I didn't like it. 2, I wanted to change it. The representation of the title is a song! Yeah. That song basically is what inspired me to rewrite this story.

Second off, the length of the story. It will no longer be 12 chapters my dears! It will be longer! Yay, right? I don't know how long it will be, but for now just know it won't be 12 chapters.

Third, the updating. I might update weekly, maybe even later. I haven't actually finished re-editing it, but every week I'll edit one chapter.

So don't get your hopes up if I haven't updated in awhile. I will update!

I don't think I have any other information to tell- Oh! I forgot!

The whole story is different! Yup! It sure is! I told you guys, major changes have been made to this story.

Okay well, the same plot, same guidelines, just a lot of things have been cut out and added in.

I hope you guys like this story, and I would not advise you to read the original. I am ashamed of my writing style back then!

Oh my sweet Batman I was a terrible writer! That's why I'm rewriting this story.

If you reread the story because I'm not updating fast enough, then I'm just warning you that none of it will be the same.

So don't cheat!

I really hope you like this story!

PLEASE R&R!

I really need your guises reviews! Both flames and praises! Please!

Please and thank you!-

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, DC comic's

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Member**

The Titans were doing their usual thing. Raven was off reading a book and drinking her herbal tea, Beast boy was playing the game station, Cyborg beating him at the game, and of course Robin was training in the gym.

Once it hit nine o'clock, Robin enter the main room searching for the only Titan that was missing from the picture.

"Has anyone seen Star?" Robin's voice questioned his fellow teammates before taking a look around the whole room. Raven, taking her head out of her book, looked up at her Robin suddenly suspicious by the missing teammate.

"Did you check the roof? She's probably out there-" Raven was cut off by a very worried Robin.

"Of course Raven! I check her room, I check the roof, I even called her communicator, but she never answered." The uneasiness in his throat caught the attention of the other two boys in the room.

"Whoa, dude what do you mean you can't find her?" Beast boy stood up, walking over to Robin and Raven who were standing directly behind the U shaped couch.

"I mean I can't find her. I've look everywhere in the tower, but-" Robin trailed off, staring out and at the window in front of him.

"Yo Robin! Earth to Robin" Cyborg waved a hand in front of Robin, suddenly making the Boy Wonder smirk. Raven, taking a notice in his sudden change in expression looked out the window and suddenly her mind filled with immense relief. "Found her" She spoke stridently for Beast boy and Cyborg to hear. They also turned around, spotting Starfire and sighed in relief.

Starfire was waving to her friends from the window, flying with bags in her arms and a vast grin on her lips..

Once Starfire entered the room where everyone was located, she immediately greeted her friends with an enthusiastic screech of happiness. "Hello dear friends!" Starfire exclaimed, swiftly walking forward to meet up with the team.

Robin the first one out of the of the once worried now relieved team to go to Starfire and ask her the question they were all waiting for "Hey Star…where, uh were you?" Robin inquired since he was the one that was a bit more curious than any of the other Titans. Starfire noticing the curiosity in her teammates made her quickly try to explain things.

"Oh friends did you not see the note I have left on my door?" She question, tilting her head to the side with a faint grin.

Cyborg, sensing it was a perfect time to dish Robin out began "Robin was looking for you so I'm guessing he didn't see the note, Star."

Robin didn't sift his weight to face Cyborg, but from where he was standing, he glared at him from the corner of his mask. Cyborg felt like a million bucks and laughed inside his head while Beast boy did the same.

"I guess I didn't see it." Robin replied, hand rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

"Oh that is alright! I was pondering around the mall of shopping to get everyone something because I felt so happy this morning!"

"Aren't you always?" Raven rolled her eyes, not intending for her rude comment it to be heard.

"Why yes friend Raven! Here, I was searching for that book you have been telling me about and how much you wanted it, so-" Starfire reached inside a purple bag, pulling out a book called "Evermore" by Alyson Noel. Raven couldn't mask her emotions at that moment, letting a smile appeared on her lips.

"Thanks Star! Thank you, thank you!" Starfire handed her the book and gave Raven one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "You are welcomed Raven!" Starfire, finally letting go of her best friend turned to Cyborg with a huge grin.

"Friend Cyborg, I could not find the perfect car you have been requesting because of the great damage your 'baby' had undergone during the last mission-" Cyborg looked miserable due to the flashback of the T-car being blown up by the pesky Hive 5.

"-but I did bring you some cupcakes instead!" Hearing the word 'cupcakes' made the robotic friend looked at the bag she was holding intensely. "World's best cupcakes" was Cyborg favorite cupcake place, and right on the side of the bag, it had their logo on it. Cyborg took the bag that Star offered and exclaimed with a bright beam "Thanks Star!"

"You are welcome, Cyborg!"

Starfire then turned to Beast boy, holding out a bag that said "GameSpot" and that's all she need to do to get a reaction from him.

"DUDE, STAR YOUR AMAZING!" Beast boy yelled pure excitement, jumping up and down uncountable before Cyborg had to hold him down to quit him from jumping anymore.

Starfire was pleased with his reaction, giggling when she turned to face Robin.

"And friend Robin, I have looked everywhere for this item and I hope it gives you great amounts of joy." Starfire lifted the last bag in his direction as she watched Robin take it with both hands and open it cautiously.

"STAR, WEAR DID YOU FIND THIS? THERES ONLY A FEW OUT THERE HOW DID YOU-"Robin was cut off from saying anything else both Beast boy and Cyborg tacked him to see what the mysterious item was. Both Raven and Starfire exchanged looks to each other while the boys fumbled over and fought for the green bag.

"Give it guys!" Robin yelled, using all his strength to get off the floor and attempt to reach out for the bag that was in Cyborg hand. Beast boy managed to get the bag from Cyborg in a matter of second, opening it once it was in his possession. "Dude what is it?" The confused changeling dangled the object in this hand, raising a brow and pushing his lips together in utter confusion.

Robin snatched it out of his hand before saying "It's a tool that can fix some of my gadgets, got it?" After her dusted himself off, he gave both boys a miniature glare and then turned towards the two girl who had been watching. "Thanks Starfire, I really need this."

Starfire felt the happiness in her system spike up and she didn't even give the team a warning before she pulled them all in for a gigantic group hug with a squeal of delight in her voice. "Oh I am very grateful for my glorious friends!"

"Star. Cant. Breathe" The Titans began to turn a shade of blue, even Beast boy was feeling his skin color change with the embrace they were all crushed in.

"Opps!" Starfire let her team go, making sure they all regain intake in breathes became normal pace again. Raven, feeling a bit odd for questioning Starfire unusually shopping spree stated "Starfire, is everything alright?" Raven felt a bit weird asking this question in front of the team because they never really saw her concerned side, especially when it came to her best friend from another planet.

"Well of course friend Raven. Why wouldn't I?" Starfire's confusion didn't take over her mind for a very extensive time until she noticed the bothered expression pasted on her best friends face. Quickly, Starfire smiled to Raven with a nod

"Oh, I was just con-"

"Friend Raven, do not worry much about me, I am the okay." She placed a hand on Ravens delicate shoulder, making Raven wonder "Maybe she is alright, I mean I can't sense anything negative coming from her."

Raven rarely smiled, but when she did, Starfire tried not acting so shocked when she did. So when Raven gave her a weak smile, she felt a bit bad that she was worrying about her. "If you need to talk, I'm here. Okay?" Raven had the need to say this to Starfire, just to make sure Starfire knew this for a fact and wasn't questioning it when she needed to tell her something.

"Thanks you Raven, I appreciate your concern." And with that, Starfire gave Raven a quick hug, holding her there for a few seconds before then walking out of the common room and towards her room.

* * *

"I hope I did not make Raven worried in anyway. I did not wish to make my teammates frighten by my disappearance." Starfire thought, hugging herself as she progressed up the hall and towards her room.

She walked up to her door and found the note she left on the ground faced upside down. For some odd reason this made Starfire feel content inside.

"Hmmm…" She sat down on her bed, day dreaming about the way Robin looked at her once she showed up in the window. She loves the way he looks at her and she loves the way he makes her feel.

The Titans alarm began to blare, only meaning one thing. "Trouble?"

* * *

"What is it, Robin?" The Boy Wonder as always was the first person to figure out what the problem was, so it wasn't a shocker when he walked passed Starfire, stating "Bank robbery Downtown. Titans, move out."

Everyone had their own way to get to the crime scene. Robin rode on his r-cycle, Raven levitated Cyborg, Beast boy took form of a hawk, and Starfire flew.

As soon as they all got to the crime scene, there was an explosion that knocked Cyborg and Raven over and forced Beast boy to fall right on top of Raven.

"Sorry". Beast boy blushed, lying on top of a blushing Raven who then suddenly threw him of her with a small scowl.

"What happened?" Both Robin and Starfire arrived at the scene, seeing all three of their team member on the ground spiked their curiosity quite a bit.

"An explosion came from the bank." The team began to get into their ready stances. "TITANS G-"

The, out of nowhere, a girl promptly walked right in front of the Titans and demanded the criminal to stop. Now that was something they didn't see every day.

"Drop the money and let Robin cuff you." The girl commanded the criminal to do what she said and the Titans stood there in shocked to find that he listened to her and walked toward Robin with his hands in the air.

"Wow, dude what did you do?" Beast boy said astonished, just like all the Titans.

"Simple. I used my powers" The girl shrugged, but soon collapsed to the floor. Luckily for her, Robin was close enough to cathch her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks. I need to sit down." Robin set the girl down on the curb of the street, tilting his head back towards the Titans to look at them for a brief second before looking back at the girl. It wasn't every day the Titans ran into a person with powers.

"Hiya', my name is Kira." The girl stood up, placing a hand on her temple and looking up at Robin.

"I bet you all are wondering what just happened." The girl chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck with an innocent look placed among her face. "I have this, you see, power to control a person's emotion or actions, but it takes a lot of energy from me, so that why I need to relax."

Kira was a mysterious young girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, claiming she had an extremely powerful power that nobody on Earth has. So of course Robin was a bit skeptical about her, but his emotions softened a bit when he looked at her.

"I have no place to stay and I was wondering-"

"Would you like to be on the Team?" Now why did Robin just blurt that? The Titans were all confused, but stood back from what Robin was doing. He knew what he was doing, right?

"If you're asking me if I want to be on the team then the answer is yes!"

Starfire, flying over to the new girl decided if she was part of the team, then why not give her a hug that she gives everyone else on the team? Starfire thought it was the perfect gift to give a new team member and a wonderful way to welcome her to the team.

"Get off me." Kira hissed silently in Starfire's ear, making sure that the hiss was so low that only Starfire could hear it.

Starfire immediately let go of Kira and replied "Greetings to the team, Kira."

What Kira said shocked Starfire. "I believe I heard wrong… I hope" The Tamaranean thought to herself.

"I guess we're done here. Titans, let's head back to the tower." Robin turned toward his team, nodding his head for them to start heading back, but then Robin remembered something.

"Starfire, can you give Kira a lift?" Robin sweetly as his best friend, sitting on his R-cycle as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea Robin, I'm, um,… scared of heights" Kira fumbled out the words, looking from side to side to avoid the Boy Wonders gaze.

"Then you can ride with-" before Robin could even muster another word out, Kira kindly stepped in "Sure! I'd love to ride with you, Robin!"

Starfire felt a pang of sadness it her like a bullet train. Her mind was processing the fact that maybe the new teammate didn't like her at all.

"Star!" The redhead failed to notice that she was falling instead of flying, so quickly she thought of something that brought her joy, igniting her flight again. The empathy hovered next to her, feeling an abnormal negative force coming from the Tamaranean.

"Are you sure you're okay, Star" Raven asked for the second time that day. It wasn't like her to be so curious and snoopy with people's emotions, but for some reason Starfire's emotions were causing Raven to feel worried. Raven wasn't sure what it was that was making her so concerned with Starfire, but there was a feeling that something not so good would occur.

"Yes friend Raven, I am the okay" Starfire posted the fakes smile on her face, hoping her team would buy it, but they didn't. They knew better and they defiantly knew that the smile Starfire was showing them was the fakest smile they've ever seen. After a minute of exchanged glances, Starfire broke the silence.

"Shall we not go home yet or shall we start heading that way?" The team had to agree and made their way to the Tower.

* * *

"Maybe I did not hug her correctly? Yes, that is it! I did not properly greet her!" Starfire laid in her bed, thinking over things that could have caused Kira to act so nasty towards her. It's been about two hours of pondering the idea and the Tamaranean hasn't fallen asleep yet. The fact that Kira hinted that she didn't like her bothered Starfire. Having someone feel hatred towards her wasn't something the Tamaranean liked.

"Maybe tomorrow will be different." She shifted in her bed, snuggling her cheek against her pillow while she shut her eyes, hoping this time she'll be able to fall asleep.

Tomorrow's a new day.

And every new day starts with new chances.

* * *

**Please R&R!** Tell me what you thought? If you read the original version, was the beginning better or worse? Fist time readers, did you like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

****Ah, hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter update is so late! It was suppose to be up sooner, but the editing took forever!

Sorry!

I would also like to apologize for the last chapter! There was a lot of spelling errors! My B!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please R&R!

Thank you!

Both Flames are praises!

Here ya' go!

Next Chapter!

**Chapter 2: Starfire's Problem**

The next morning, Kira was the first to wake up. Her new room was Terra's old room. She walked down the long hallway, entering the common room and admiring the water.

"It is quite lovely is it not, friend Kria?" Starfire approached her from behind with her happy morning face on. Her natural beaming smile was so doubt to be in visible sight through the reflection of the window.

Kria shifted her body to face the smiling Tamaranean. "Don't, for starters, call me friend…ever." Kria observed the fact that Starfire looked a bit taken aback by what she just said, so she proceeded to provoke her even more. "I never liked you sweetie, and I'm sure you're not that dumb not to notice. You're so pathetic you know? Stay away from me or I'll make you'll pay, got it?" Kira smiled at Starfire, giving her a wink before rolling her eyes at the redhead.

Starfire was enraged at her. She wasn't pathetic and she sure wasn't dumb, so why were her words bugging Starfire so much? Pointing a finger at Kira, Starfire yelled "I do not wish to be talked to like that! I wish for us to be friends, but I shall honor your request and not call you friend." Starfire's hands were glowing her lime green star energy right when Cyborg happened to enter the room and witness only the part where Starfire said "-and not call you friend."

"Uh, is everything okay?" Cyborg looked at Kira first, then at Starfire.

Starfire lower her finger, collecting herself and her anger so it wouldn't look like she was the one who caused the little dispute. Starfire sure didn't want to look like the bad guy in the situation.

"Yes, Cyborg, fri- Kira and I were talking about the beautiful scenery." Starfire couldn't be in the room anymore, at least not with Kira in it. Rapidly, she ran out of the room as soon as possible, slightly crying due to what Kira had said to her, but once she turned a major corner in the hallway, she crashed into Robin.

Robin had just woken up from sleep, even if he only got a few hours because he wouldn't stop working on files, and walked out of his room only to be mauled by a certain redhead.

"Oh, Robin! I am deeply sorry! I did not mean to run you over!" Starfire's voice sounded a little horsed, and she was defiantly trying to hide the fact that she was crying a few moments ago. "Star, were you crying ?"Robin wasn't focused on how his head hurt like a bitch, but all he could think about was the way Starfire's voice hinted she was crying. A crying Starfire made the Boy wonder extremely concerned, especially since she's was acting a bit different since Kira arrived.

"No, Robin. I have not." Robin wasn't by a long shot convinced by Starfire's statement.

"Star?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Are you lying?"

There was a long mute pause before Starfire gathered up the strength to give him a response.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because Starfire, you're my best friend. I know when you're not okay."

* * *

Raven, Beast boy, and Kira were all talking around the table when an enraged fuming Robin enter the main room with Starfire floating right behind him with a worried stared towards the floor. She wasn't sure telling Robin was the best thing to do if she knew that this was the way he was going to react.

"Kira, what's your problem with Starfire?" Robin demanded, marching over the girl with a narrowed gaze.

The team all stunned by Robin's outburst and faced Kira to see what her reaction was going to be. Kira was not intimidated by Robin when he walked up to her, flaring with anger. It kind of made the girl feel like her plan was going to work.

"I don't have a problem with Starfire. She was the one threatening me this morning. Right, Cyborg?" Now that was a questioned Cyborg was not expecting.

"Well, all I heard was Star saying she wasn't going to call Kira friend, nothing else." He shrugged, plopping another waffle in his mouth to hide his nervousness.

"Is that true, Starfire?" BB questioned since he was the only one that dared to speak next. The room felt a billion times hotter for Starfire. Was she really being pinned as the bad guy?

"Kira request I not call her friend, so I will respect her wish."

"Starfire, I never said that! Are you putting words in my mouth?" Kira shouted at Starfire, faking a shocked look and began to form fake tears.

Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven were all confused at this point. What was going on?

"You know what? Everyone just forget what just happened." And that was it. Every Titan forgot what just happened, except for a certain Tamaranean.

"Wow, dude, what just happened?"Beast boy scratched his head, looking over at Raven who just shrugged her shoulders before furrowing her brows together.

"I don't know, I don't remember coming in here" Robin looked around, rubbing the back of his neck and rubbing his chin.

"Oh you guys are funny!" Kira laughed, clutching her stomach and leaning on the table for support as if she was laughing that hard.

"Uh, I don't remember either." Raven confessed, eyeing the girl holding onto the ledge carefully. It was right at that instant that Raven decided she didn't like her. The vibe Kira gave off made Raven want to hurl.

"Well, if you don't remember, we were talking about how Starfire is the greatest friend we could ever ask for." Starfire looked at Kira with such rage, Kira could actually feel her violent stare 'It didn't work on her! Man I knew this would happen!' Kira thought, looking from side to nervously.

"Oh, it's great to hear you two are getting along." Robin gave the team an unsure nod, still hazy about what just happened as he headed over to sit at the table.

"Forgive me friends, I must stay in my room for a while with no disturbance." The Tamaranean stated before anyone could say anything to her. Within seconds, she was already out the door and in the hall. Robin quickly stood up with concern, stepping forward to go follow her until he felt a force pull him back.

"She said she wanted to be alone, Robin" Raven repeat what the fellow team member had just told them with a small sigh. Robin gave up without any protest because he knew Raven wouldn't let him go see her no matter what he said. He retreated back to his seat, slumping down on the chair slightly disappointed.

'I cannot believe my friends didn't see the evil in that monster!' Starfire sat down on her bed, the nasty words Kira said to her swirled in her mind. "I NEVER LIKED YOU" blasted though the redheads mind, cutting each and every one of those words into her heart. She didn't get why Kira didn't like her, I mean, Starfire's never did anything to hurt her or harm her feelings in any way, shape, or form.

"Robin." She whispered, closing her eyes as she stuffed a pillow in her face. If only he knew the true evil Kira was.

A tear tried to flow down her cheek, but thankfully the pillow that was placed on her face absorbed the tears. "What must cyborg think of me now since he did see me enraged, not Kira?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" 'Who could that be? Did I not say I did not want to be disturbed?'

"Hey it's Kira, open the door." The girl yelled with irritation, rolling her eyes when Starfire yelled a go away. "Open or I'll open it." Kira stated, kicking the door because the girl had no patience whatsoever. The Tamaranean opened her door to some extent to only show some of her face, but Kira pushed it open and entered her room instead.

"What the hell are you? You didn't fall under my powers and I wanna know why?"

Starfire laughed a bit, raising a brow at the girl. "I'm not human for instance"

"So? My powers work on nasty aliens too." Now that angered the redhead.

"Did you come here to insult me or what?"

"Partly, I want to know why my powers didn't work…..wait are you…no never mind that's impossible" That statement made Starfire wonder what she was going to say. "What were you going to say, Kira?"

"Are you royalty? But you… royalty... Please!" Kira managed to spit out, crossing her arms and cackling.

A sly smile appeared on Starfire's lips. "Why yes I am, dear." Starfire smiled at a stunned Kira in front ofher, placing both hand on her hips.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way." Kira turned her back to Starfire, rolling her eyes with a snarl and left the aliens room.

'I have to tell the others

But what if they don't believe me?'

There your friends! Of course they'll believe you! It took a moment for the warrior's confidence to kick in, and right when it did, she rapidly rushed to Cyborgs room.

'Cyborgs like a brother to me, so I know he'll believe me.'

Kira watched Starfire skip over towards Cyborgs room and carefully she tip toed over to the door once Starfire went in. Kira pressed her ear against the door, listening to what Starfire was telling Cyborg.

"I believe Kira is evil, friend Cyborg, and I am worried she is trying to get the riding of me." The princess watched as the half human, half robotic friend paced back and forth in his room with hesitation.

"Are you sure she would do that? She seems pretty cool."

"Of course, Cyborg! She threatened me and insulted me just a few minutes ago! Do you not believe me?" Starfire's eyes felt a strange sting after telling Cyborg what happen, but from the looks of it, it doesn't look like he believes her.

Outside the door, Kira whispered "Don't believe her Cyborg and tell her to leave your room" and after that Kira got up and ran as far as she could before collapsing.

"You know what, Star? I think you're jealous that Kira flirts with Robin. That's low Star, even for you."

Starfire was out of words. Rejection was something Starfire didn't think she would have to fear until Cyborg clearly rejected her plead for help. He didn't believe her, and for that, Starfire was in utter shock. Her jaw seemed to weigh a ton. "But-" She managed to say before she was cut off.

"Out. Now." Cyborg point to his door and she hovered her way out.

'He doesn't believe me, my own friend, my own brother doesn't believe me' She walked a few steps until she couldn't take it anymore, throwing her back against a wall in the hall and started to bawl her eyes out.

'Jealous? Please! I would not be jealous of that evil girl!'

She cried for what seemed like centuries until the Titans alarm started to go off.

'Glorious!' She stood up warily stood up, running over to the common room.

* * *

When she walked in the room all causally and waited for Robin to tell everyone what the trouble was, she began to feel odd when Robin, Raven, and Beast boy were all staring at her. Again, she failed to notice that her eyes defiantly showed that she had been crying.

"Oh! Friends! Please do not pay attention to my eyes! They are red and puffy because of the allergy attack I had not very long ago!" Starfire nervously smiled, blinking her eyes to maybe lessen the redness in her green eyes. Even though her eyes were green, it was almost as noticeable as a regular person's eyes when they have been crying.

"And what are you allergic to that caused this?" Raven quizzed the princess with one eyebrow arched upwards. Raven wasn't easily to fool, and Starfire knew that.

"Uhhh" Starfire looked around the room, pondering fake names to tell her.

"Blungoo! Silly Raven, I am the most alright!" The redhead stared at the couch, knowing if she'd looked at any one of them she would break and reveal why she was truly crying about.

"Star." Robin stopped everything he was doing, looking at her with sadden eyes, though his mask covered half of his expression.

"Starfire, look at me." Robin asked pleadingly, but Starfire proceeded to refuse to look at him.

"Starfire, please?" Robin's voice sounded hurt, but he didn't give up begging her. He wouldn't give yp, no matter what she did to him, he'd never give up on her.

She never gave up on him when he worked with Slade, so why would he give up on her when she was in need of help?

Starfire couldn't take it anymore, so with a quick glance upward, she looked straight at Robin, holding back the tears when she remembered Cyborg telling her to get out of his room in a harsh tone.

All of a sudden, Cyborg and Kira appeared behind her.

"Yo Robin, what's the problem?"

* * *

Robin looked away from Starfire and back to the computer, but Raven and Beast boy never took their eyes offher.

"Slade" Robin looked down, his lip twitching with irritation. Slade had this effect on Robin.

"Titan, head over to the abandon carnival. Titans go."

Cyborg hitched a ride with Beast boy as pterodactyl and Raven levitated Kira.

"Wait, Kira. I thought you were scared of heights?" Robin questioned, throwing his leg over the seat of his R-cycle, pivoting his torso towards Kira with an arched brow underneath his mask.

"I was, but now I'm not." She gave him a wink, making Robin shutter a little with disgust. 'Don't tell me she's hitting on me?' Robin closed his eyes, slapping a gloved hand on his forehead with dismay.

Starfire tried to fly, but due to her messed up emotions, she couldn't even fly an inch. 'No, my friends must not know I cannot fly or they will know that my allergies were not real!' Starfire began to panic, looking out at the city with a distressed gaze. One of her worst nightmares was for her powers to stop working.

Robin noticed Starfire's distraught expression and knew he had to step in. "Hey Star, you want to ride with me?" Robin smiled gently when Starfire sighed with relief, walking over to him with a rapid pace. "Thank you, Robin" Starfire grinned at Robin, causing butterflies to fly around in his stomach. Robin always got like that when she smiled at him. It was his weak spot, and he could swear she knew that too.

The Titans took off to the abandon carnival to stop Slade.

"Stop right there, Slade!" Robin shouted, throwing a birdarang in Slade direction.

"If it isn't the Teen Titans- I see you have a new team member." Slade stared at Kira like he was a predator waiting to take his chance at his victim.

"Titans go!" Robin jumped in the air and hit Slade once in the chest with this bow staff. Slade recover easily, hitting Robin directly in the stomach, making him fly into a cheetah form Beast boy who was getting ready to attack, but instead the both of them hit the ground with a thud. Raven chanting her famous words, levitating a photo booth machine and aimed it other at Slade. Slade flipped over the mahince, kicking Raven hard in the arm, throwing her off balance right after Robin threw one of his birdarangs at Slade. Slade jumped back and was struck by Cyborg's cannon, while Kira ran toward Slade and fought one on one combat with him. While the rest of the team fought, Starfire was trying to feel the confidence to lift the barrel that was right next to her and throw it at Slade to slow him down. Slade turn his attention toward Starfire who was having difficulty using her powers an took this as an opportunity to hit every Titan and run toward the struggling Tamaranean. Starfire, seeing Slade coming near, stared to panic, but thankfully her starbolts were fired up in her hands ready for action and hit him with everything see could.

Slade fell back and retreated.

"What happened out there, Starfire! Why didn't you help? You're so pathetic!" Kira shouted at the redhead, her anger boiling underneath her skin.

"Kiar we don't-"

"Team, tell her she was slacking off and she was no help." And with that said, everyone followed Kira's orders.

"Sorry Starfire" and "She's right" and "Yeah Star, you were no help!"and "Dude, Star, sorry but she's right" was what her teammates told her.

"I do agree friends and I am terribly sorry." Starfire mumbled, somehow managed to think of something happy and flew towards the Tower with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Starfire ran as fast as I could to her room without crashing into anything due to all the tears that clouded her vision.

'My friends say I'm no help. Why would they say that? I know I was having trouble with my powers but saying I was no help hurt' There was a knock on her door. 'Please go away, just go away' but the person outside her door wouldn't give up. Starfire opened her door and saw Beast boy standing there. Kira followed behind him, hiding close by the door so she can ease drop on their conversation. 'This will be fun' Kira thought.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course Beast boy. Come in." Starfire sniffled, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Drina crouched next to door, smiling with such evil desire.

"What is it Beast boy ?"Starfire turned toward her bed, looking anywhere but at him. She was afraid he might just insult her even more, but she knew he wouldn't. They were best friends, right?

"You. What's going on Star?" Beast boy inquired, looking at Starfire with troubled eyes. It hurt him to see her like this.

Starfire looked down, feeling ashamed at her own thoughts 'I cannot tell him, he will not believe me just like Cyborg. I can't have this happen again'

"Friend, there is nothing wrong with me. I-" She didn't have a chance to finish before Beast boy interrupted.

"What the heck Starfire! Why won't you tell us! We are your friends remember!" Beast boy didn't know why he yelled at her like that. It didn't feel natural, nor did it feel like himself.

"Yes, I remember" Starfire whispered, biting her bottom lip. She wasn't expecting Beast boy to ever yell at her like this, so seeing him acting so serious towards her frightened her a bit.

"Then why won't you let us in, Starfire?" Beast boy grab Starfire's wrist, tightening his grip on her wrist with such rage. It was an overwhelming feeling that was surging throw Beast boy's head, and he couldn't control himself. The Tamaranean winced in pain, looking away from Beast boy as the tears stung her eyes.

"Please, you are hurting me." She whimpered, moving her wrist in his tight grip in hopes that her hand would somehow slip out.

"Now you know how I feel. If you won't let us in, then forget I've ever came in here. I don't care anymore!" Beast boy unraveled his hand from her wrist, leavening a bright red mark in its place. Starfire huffed in disbelief, staring at her throbbing wrist as she proceeded to cry after he left.

* * *

After the fight, everything seemed to be a bit strange. Cyborg was in his room and Beast boy slammed his door. Beast boy and Cyborg are never in their rooms in the evening- they're usually playing video games or getting something to eat or messing with Star and laughing.

'I need to talk to Robin' Raaven thought, walking down the hall when she stopped in front of Starfires door. Faint whimpers were seeping through her door. This was something that Raven needed to check out, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Uh, Star? You okay in there?"

No answerer.

"Starfire?"

The noise stopped.

"Come on Star, talk to me." Raven was getting a bit irritated with Starfire lately. She's been hiding something from the Team and Raven couldn't pin point what.

"Go away" Raven blinked, squinting her eyes in confusion. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Starfire, open the door now or I'll just come in there." The purple haired girl waited a minute for the door to open. Right as the door opened, Raven couldn't see a thing. Normally, Raven liked the dark, but it was odd to find Starfire's room engulfed in the dark.

"What do you need, Raven?" Starfire snapped her best friend, or so she hoped they were still best friends. "I wanted to know what's up with you lately?" Raven lightly replied to Starfire, not wanting her to get upset even more than what she was already. "There is nothing wrong with me, Raven"

"Starfire why won't you tell me? I thought we were best friends? We're like sisters." Raven felt a strange surge of anger arise from within her. This wasn't normal for the half demon, nope, this wasn't normal at all. Something in the Tower was messing with her emotions, and Raven wasn't going to stand for that, but Raven didn't have the strength to fight back the urged that ran threw her veins.

"Because I am afraid, Raven. That is why I won't tell you." Starfire looked directly at Raven, waiting for Raven to ask why she's afraid, but Raven couldn't stay there any longer. Something was trying to control her, and if she let it consume her, she'd end up hurt Starfire.

Without a warning, Raven ran out of Starfire's room, leaving a miserable Starfire all alone.

* * *

Starfire wanted to tell her friends about Kira, she really did, but she's too afraid they won't believe her.

Starfire walked out of her room to tell Robin that she wasn't feeling all that well during the mission, so it would be an excuse for why she didn't participate in the fight with Slade.

Starfire was walking down the hallway when she heard Robin talking to someone. Quickly, Starfire hid behind the corner and listened.

"Robin, you're so cool." Robin laughed, shaking his head. "Thanks, your pretty cool yourself." Kira laughed as well.

Hearing Kira laugh made Starfire's wound throb and created her a headache. Starfire looked around the corner and saw the shadows of Robin and Kira get even closer. "So Robin-" And right then and there, the shadow of Kira was kissing Robin. Starfire didn't want to be there, nor did she want to see the kiss, so she ran back to her room.

"Kira, what are you doing!" Robin shouted, pushing Kira off of him after she gave him an unexpected kiss.

"What are you talking about you wanted that!"Kira protested, throwing her hands in the air in defense.

"No, I didn't .I just met you, Kira." Robin walked off with a scwol, wiping his lips with the back of his glove.

"I think my plan to get Starfire off the team is complete." Kira then wiped her own lips, a smirk growing upward on her lips as she leaned back against the wall.

Little did Kira know-

_**Raven was listening.**_

* * *

_****_I hope this chapter was okay! Next chapter will be the last time the Titans are together with Starfire! Technically, this is the last chapter with Starfire in it for the most part. Next chapter is based around the Titans.

Hope you enjoyed it!

PLEASE R&R! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I really need to get better with updating!

Sorry about that! At least I have this up, right?

Pretty short, I know, but I think the fourth chapter will be much longer!

Thank you for all of my readers and for R&Ring!

**_Really thank you guys for reviewing! _**

Building up the plot c:

Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics or Teen Titans. All characters belong to DC comics!

_Please R&R!_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Trut**h

A dark room filled with tension swelled up in the Tamaraneans chest. Unwanted, pathetic, a nothing. Starfire couldn't place the right words to describe how she felt, if she could feel anything anymore. She was unwanted by her teammates, the people she thought to be her family. She was pathetic for feeling like this and she was truly a nothing.

The space filled in her heart was empty, the always grin on her face lost in the sea of what seemed to be depression. What purpose did she have at the Tower? Nobody wanted her? She could easily go back to Tamaran and stay there with her people and Galfor-but was she really wanted there? Starfire paced her room for hours in the darkness, debating if she needed to leave or if she was acting silly and needed to think things through.

Time wasn't on the list of things to worry about and neither were her feelings.

She decided by instinct.

And when she felt out of place, she knew she didn't belong.

Starfire packed her things, leaving behind her communicator on top of her lavender silk pillow. Silkie whined, crawling his way towards Starfire as he begged her not to go with his glossy eyes. It was hard for her to see him do that, but her mind was made up. She wasn't welcome anymore.

She did leave a note though, if the Titans were curious enough to look for her.

The note was left beside the communicator on the pillow.

It read:

Dear fellow friend,

I am deeply sorry for the pain I caused you or anything I may have done.

Beast boy- I am sorry for the damage I have done. I could not tell you why was upset because I was afraid you would not have believed in me. I love you so much and please be able in your kind heart to forgive the pain I may have caused.

Raven- I am also sorry for not telling you what was wrong. It may be best if you and the rest of the titans did not know. I love you and I dearly hope you forgive me for any destruction I may have done. You are like a sister to me and I wish for that not to change.

Cyborg-I am very sorry for anything I may have done wrong. I wished you would have believe me, but it is alright you wish to not to trust me. I love you and I will miss you and beast boy my close brothers.

Robin- I am sorry for anything I may have done and I wish you the best with drina… I love you greatly and will miss you

-Starfire

Leaving the place that was once a place she called home, Starfire pushed open her window and warily flew out, wiping the miserable tears that flowed off her cheeks and fell down towards the pavement below.

She flew for hours, not exactly sure where she was heading. Was she going to start life somewhere else on Earth? Was she going to head to Tamaran? What was her plan? Certainly, Starfire thought she would've had a plan by now, but instead she drifted in the air endlessly for hours, flying from City to City. It was almost daybreak and the redhead hadn't slept in about a day. Starfire gave up thinking about her plan and drifted down to a tall building, putting her bag down as she laid down on the cold concrete, her tears staring up again.

Alone. She was all alone. Again.

Closing her eyes, Starfire began to cry out in pain, hugging herself as if it was the only hug she was every going to receive. Without warning, a banging thud hit the top of the roof and Starfire instantly shot up, wiping her eyes to hide her tears. A few feet away from where she sat was a tall black figure, standing at the edge of the building motionless. The only thing that was moving was his cape.

"Starfire?" The figure questioned; a hint of uncertainty and confusion in his deep voice.

Starfire dared not speak nor did she have the strength to muster a word to him. She knew exactly who he was.

Since he received no answer, he proceeded to interrogate "What are you doing out here in Gotham?" The Darknight demanded this time, not really sure why a Titan was in Gotham. Was Robin in danger? The tears formed in the redhead's eyes for the hundredth time that day, standing up as she gulped back her tears.

"Please, Batman, do not inform anyone I'm here." She pleaded shakily, clasping her hands together in a begging position.

"I won't." It was in her nature to hug or to clutch onto people when she felt extreme emotions. After he said those calming words, she raced towards him, wrapping her arms around his silk cape and began to sob in his arms.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE TOWER

Beast boy woke up to the feeling of guilt for shouting at Starfire and having the weirdest sensation to hurt her. Cyborg woke up with the same feeling as Beast boy. Raven, on the other hand, felt heated and frustrated with herself for not seeing what trouble Starfire was going through.

Cyborg was the first one to go searching for the young Tamaranean. He checked her room, though the only thing he did was knocking on the door. He then checked the roof, franticly searching every room in the Tower, yet no sign of her. Cyborg gave up his search, walking into the common room with a deep sigh, spotting the boy wonder and the changeling sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Has anyone seen Star, I need to talk to her." Cyborg's gaze drifted down toward the floor, feeling as dirty as dirt as he mentally slapped himself for acting like a huge jerk to Starfire.

"You know what dude? I need to talk to Starfire too." Beast boy stood up ignoring that he just lost to Robin in the game they were playing. "I have something in need to confess guys and I think it would make me feel a whole lot better."

"What is it Cyborg?" Robin examined the robotic friend of his, placing his controller on the couch.

"It's about Starfire."

Right as Cyborg was about to confess, Raven barged into the room, her face tried with rage surrounding it. "We all need to talk."

All the guys surrounded Raven at that very moment. Everyone was all ears. "Kira is trying to get rid of Starfire. I heard her say 'my plan to take down Star is complete?' what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't have a clue, which means we need to go talk to Starfire, now." Pushing past everyone, Robin lead the team to Starfire's room.

"Star, are you in there? We all need to talk to you." Raven insisted to Starfire's door. Robin didn't have the patience with him to hold himself back leading him to push past Raven and punch in the code to Starfire's room.

When the door slides open, the team was in sheer shock to find Starfire's uniforms on the floor. The heartbroken team sulked into her room, finding the note and communicator left on her pillow.

Beast boy snatched the note as fast as he could, panicking at the words he read on the piece of paper. A prickle of tears formed in Beast boys eyes.

He was speechless, out of words for the first time in his life. Cyborg ripped the note from Beast boy's hands, wanting to know what the note said to cause Beast boy's saddened change in mood.

Cyborg read every line that Starfire had written. "Raven take this I-I can't look at it." Cyborg sat on the bed and put his hands on his head, not believing what he had just read. Raven was next to read the note, dropping it automatically. She was standing there, eyes widen in disbelief. Robin watched his friends fight the tears that approached their eyes.

Robin bent down and carefully picked up the note, being the only one who haden't read the note was irritating him. Robin skimmed through the note, his mind not processing everything quickly enough to understand why everyone was crying.

"Stafire is gone?" The Titans all moved their gazes away from their leader and towards the window. They knew what they did and were all horribly guilty. There was a long depressing pause, making Raven snap violently at the boy wonder. "What else, Robin?! We are all responsible for hurting her!"

" I never- ever hurt her, but you all did?"

"What did you guys do to her?" Robin growled fiercely. He felt a pang of disbelief and uncontrollable anger rise deep within him, even though this feeling was familiar from when he was younger, he still didn't want to feel this way. He couldn't believe any of this was happening.

"I accused her of being jealous."

"I blew up on her because she wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"I left her when she needed someone."

"Oh, and don't forget, Robin kissed me when Starfire was around the corner." Kira appeared out of nowhere, a sly grin on her wicked lips. Hands on her hips, she stepped closer towards the team, absorbing the memory of her successful plan.

"You did this. I knew you were bad news at the start." Raven hissed, her hands forming tight fists.

"I had help, ya' know? I used my powers on only three of you. I didn't use my powers on Robin" Kira winked over at Robin, smacking her lips together as they mended together and melted into a smirk. Robins had about enough of her. His mask narrowed in fury because he felt like he was going to need someone to hold him back from doing something he might regret later in life.

"I wasn't the one to explode on Star and hurt her?" Beast boy hoped this to be true. He never meant to hurt her.

"Yeah I did that." Kira smiled, tilting her chin up in pleasure.

"I left her alone because-"

"I told you too"

"I didn't believe Starfire because-"

"I told you to not too"

"You little bitch!" Beast boy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and charged at her, but both Raven and Cyborg held him back while Robin stood in front of him, crossing his arms where he stood.

"I've been told." Kira tilted her head, looking at the team she wanted to have so bad.

The team she wanted was ruined inside- all of them were. The Leader she admired, the powerful Raven she wished to become friends with, the Changeling she wanted to laugh with, and the half robot friend she wanted to play video games with. She couldn't detect one single smile on their faces; all she saw was empty frowns.

Instead of having the team she's always wanted, she'll have the team that will always hate her.

* * *

**A heartbroken team**

**A heartbroken memeber**

**A wholeheart bitch**

Please R&R! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm pretty sure I updated way faster than I have before.

The moment you have all been waiting for, **the plot!**

Going some years in the future and making a lot of comic book references. Please know the difference between Nightwing and Robin in this story. Robin in the first three chapters is Richard Grayson- who in the later chapters is Nightwing. There was a second Robin named Jason Todd, but I won't go into detail with him since his story is so sad- but know he is Red Hood in the later chapters. Finally, we are here with the third Robin who IS Tim Drake. He is the Robin in the rest of the story,

I hope that clears somethings up.

I also mention Iris West Allen who is a reporter. She is Wally West- A.K.A Kid Flashes Aunt.

If the characters name made an appearance in this chapter, they will be in later chapters. There will be a ton of characters in this story, just letting you all know.

Since that is all cleared up, I just wanted to thank you all for R&Ring!

**Thank you to all of my readers!**

**Please R&R! I really want your feedback! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of DC comics characters or anything!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: And the years went on_**

**4 years later:**

"Kori! Doll, your interview is in five minutes!" Kori, better known as Kori Ander's, Gotham's semi-newest model looked down at her makeup bag, pressing her lips together and huffed, closing the bag up and brushing her hair with the comb on her table

Kori Ander's, formerly used to be known as Starfire, but nobody knows that. Kori stared at herself in the mirror in front of her, remembering when she could look at herself and feel happy. She missed a lot of things about her old self, including her emerald colored eyes and her vibrant red hair. Now, she had to make sure nobody could recognize her former self, so Batman asked Martian Manhunter for a ring she could wear that would alter her looks. He gladly gave Batman the ring and now, Kori wears it from when she leaves the Wayne's Manor and takes it off when she is home.

_Kori hasn't been Starfire in four years._

She used to cry herself to sleep, wondering what on Earth happened to her and her team. After all the crying and soon turned into depression, all that sadness turned into an unhealthy hatred for her former teammates. When she departed, her so called 'team' kept the teammate that dragged her away. In a way, Kori began to think they turned their backs on her.

"Kori! Fix your hair! You look like a hot mess!" Kori's manager, Megan, screamed at her with a clipboard tightly pressed against her chest. Since Kori had that ring on her finger, her appearance was no doubt a lot different. No, her hair wasn't cut or shortened- it was wavy and a different shade, like a dark brown with a mixture of light caramel brown highlights. Her eye color was a soft green that was not too intense yet not too dark. She still had a tan, but less concentrated than her natural color. Her physical features were the same, though from four years, her body has developed more and her facial structure has change a bit, but not too much.

"Kori! If you keep that frown it's going to stain your pretty face!" Megan fumed again, whacking her clipboard against the chair next to Kori, startling the young model a smidge. Hurriedly, Megan gripped Kori's arm, lifting her up and out of her seat and towards the door where the lovely interviewer was standing.

"Hello Kori, I've been waiting all day to interview you on my show." She offered her hand for Kori to grab and with a grand smile; Kori shook her hand with as much enthusiasm as she could.

"Hello Iris, nice seeing you again." Iris returned the smile Kori gave her, leading the both of them on the stage and onto the set where two chairs sat, one pink and the other blue. Kori sat down in the boy one while Iris went over and sat in the blue one.

"Hello Gotham City! It's Iris West Allen, here in Gotham for a special event. Today, I have a dear friend of mine that has agreed to come onto the show. Please help me welcome, Kori Ander's" The audience went wild with roaring applauds, whistles, and many "I love you's." Kori simply just smiled back, knowing what she was going to do was going to devastate some, especially to Iris's show.

"Kori, how does it feel to be the Queen of Gotham? How does it feel to know that you can get any guy you wanted?" Iris chuckled, tilting her head as she waited for Kori to answer. Iris was being serious, and the only thing that ran through Kori's head was 'not every guy'.

"Oh Iris!" Kori faked a laugh at her question.

"How is your modeling career doing, Kori ? You've been doing a lot of photo shoots lately I've heard." And that was when Kori knew she had to what she had to do. She really didn't want to do this, especially to the sweet heart of a friend Iris was, but it was the only way to make it official. Standing up, Kori threw her hands into the air, a huge grin on her lips as she spoke.

"You know what, Iris? I was hoping you were going to ask that question because I quit!" Kori then gave Iris one last glance before exiting the stage, leaving an astounded crowed and manager. Kori felt better that she quit her job. A first, she loved the career, but the soon it spiraled out of control. She wasn't content there anymore and she didn't get respected enough. One time when she was walking home, two guys followed her home and tried hitting getting there way with her. The ring she wore did contain her powers, not allowing her to form starbolts or fly away, but that didn't mean she couldn't take them both down with one punch.

As Kori made her way towards the door to the parking lot, she heard the faint voice of her friend. Pivoting around, Kori's eyes widen in shock. Iris was running towards her.

"Iris?" Kori's brows pressed together, waiting for Iris to say something. Kori hoped Iris wasn't going to call her a 'bitch' or 'immature' for going on her TV show and quitting right in front of her audience.

"My nephew, he's a big fan of yours." She breathed, trying to take her breath. Kori placed a hand on Iris shoulder, a soft smile gradually making its way on her lips. She knew Iris wasn't mad at her, even if it was immature.

"Could you sign this for him?" Iris pulled out a picture of Kori in a winter outfit, holding a candy in her hand. Kori knew who her nephew was and giggled a little. Wally West, a.k.a Kid Flash was a huge fan of hers? This made Kori feel a bit happier. "Of course, It'd be my honor since I did just, you know, ruin your show for the day." Kori signed the picture, a miniature frown grazing it way down as she looked up at Iris. "Don't worry about it, sweetie." Iris smiled, tucking the photo in her bag. "My nephew once said you look awfully a lot like Starfire, that one Teen Titan that went missing years ago." Iris tapped her chin, nodding her head in approval. "Has anyone ever told you that you and her could be twins?" Kori's cheek flushed a dark red, her eyes twitching. Hearing her former name felt like five knifes stabbing her heart.

_"You know, I've never heard of that, but I'll keep that in mind."_

* * *

Kori was on the road for the second time that day, driving her butt back to the Wayne Manor where Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, and Tim Drake lived. Bruce Wayne, the Batman, took Kori in after the run in they had four years ago. Ever since then, Kori was his responsibility, even if she keeps denying it.

Kori was at a stop light when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"So you quit your job, huh?"

"You saw that?" Tim laughed, shaking his head on the other side of the line. Tim Drake was the new Robin, the third one to be exact. The first Robin, the one Kori was once in love with, changed his name and became Nightwing. Later, a new Robin came, but then things happened and he soon became the Red Hood.

_That's when Tim came._

**The New Robin.**

"Of course I saw it! It's all over the news! Bruce isn't going to be happy when he gets home, ya' know that, right?" Tim stated, plopping a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

"When you're in a situation where you're no longer happy, then why waste your time."

"Is that what happened with you and the Titans?"

"Tim, drop it."

"But you never talk about it! The only person that knows why you left is Bruce!"

"And the only people that know who I used to be are Bruce, Alfred, and you. So consider yourself lucky."

"I don't feel any luckier." Tim pouted over the phone, dropping his soon in the ice cream bucket. Kori softly giggled at him, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Can I ask you one question, Kori?"

"Like?"

"Why don't you use your powers? I think there super cool and what not, but I don't get it."

"I can't when I wear my ring. Anyways, it'll blow my cover. Any other questions?" Kori questioned impatiently.

"I'm testing my luck, but why do you hate the Titans so much?" And with that said, Kori slammed her phone off and threw it in her purse.

Kori loved Tim so much, but she couldn't stand it when he asked her those kinds of questions. She started off new for a reason, she wasn't really eager to share info about why she is the way she is. It wasn't up for conversations- and that was final. Kori's phone interrupted her thinking with its violent vibrating; making her lose focus on her thoughts as she quickly snatched her phone out of her purse and pressed up against her ear.

"Hello?"

"You quit your job?" Kori gulped back her fear, slowing her car down as she approached her destination.

"A '_hi how was your day_' or _'so whatcha up to'_ would be nice once in a while." Kori snapped sarcastically, pressing on her foot on the break by accident, causing her phone to fly forward and fall out of her hands. _"Damnit!_" Kori whispered, picking up her phone from the floor below.

"You're not an immature kid Kori, your twenty-one. You shouldn't quit in front of a whole audience like that." Bruce growled through the phone, his nose flaring on the other side of the phone. Kori sighed, knowing this conversation wasn't going to end nicely.

"I have my way while you have yours. I consider what I did was a _great_ way to tell Gotham I'm no longer the number one girl you have to get with." Kori growled back at Bruce, playing the same game he was. It's called the guilt game; Bruce plays this game with them whenever they do something he doesn't approve of. It always works for him.

"Kori, you_ need_ to get a grip." Bruce barked back at her. He was almost too anger to even speak to her. He knew she was still in pain, but that didn't get her an excuse to act immature.

By the way Kori was clutching her purse, she knew she was going to be in big trouble in combat practice in the morning. She was appalled, she was infuriated, she was angry.

"Where do you get the idea that I need to get a grip, Bruce Wayne!?"

"I can see it, Alfred can see it, and I'm sure as hell Tim can see it too." Kori dropped her purse in her lap, her mouth open wide while no words came out. She was speechless. She couldn't force one single word out of her mouth.

She did what she needed to do.

_"Fine."_ And then she hung up.

* * *

Kori walked up the path towards the front door of the Manor Estate, looking up at it with sadden eyes. She never liked it when she got into heated arguments with Bruce. He was the one that took her in in the first place. Without him, where would she be? That's why she hated the feeling of him being angry or disappointed in her. Knocking on the door and pressing the doorbell once, Alfred opened the door almost immediately. Alfred always knew when she was coming, so it wasn't necessary for her to ring the doorbell, but Tim always loves to hear the melody thus making Kori press it whenever she arrives.

"Madam Kori, welcome. How was your day?"

"It was decent. I quit my job."

"I heard" Kori smiled.

"Tim?" he nodded with a light smile. Kori chuckled, walking up the stairs and towards the door that was blasting music. Knocking on his door, Tim shut off his music and drifted towards his door.

"Yes?"

"It's Kori."

"Gunna' cut me off again?" Tim called back, floding his arms with a pout on his face.

"If you ask me dumb questions I won't." Kori replied exasperatedly, shifting her weight to lean on one side of her legs. Finally, his door opened. "It wasn't a dumb question, Kori."

"To me it was."

"To me it isn't."

"Tim, I don't really know why you're so concerned to know about my past._ It's the past._ Not important to know."

"It's important to_ me_, Kori. Now, if you won't tell me, I guess I'll just figure it out myself." Tim opened his door wider, allowing Kori to gain access into his room. Unlike her own, Tim's room was nearly spotless- no clothing on the floor, no papers, no pillow, no nothing. Tim was a clean freak when it came to his room. Kori watch Tim walk over to his desk, grabbing a notebook of some sort. As Tim walked back to Kori, he lifted up the notebook so the cover was showing. On the cover, the word "My Star" was written in cursive. A faint smile made its way on Kori's features as she drifted over and sat on Tim's bed.

"My Star? You're going to go all detective on me?" Tim stuck his tongue out at Kori's comment, opening up the notebook and wrote down a few things before he began his questioning.

"How old were you when you left?" Tim asked while his eyes were focus on the page he was writing on. Kori laughed at Tim because his tongue was sticking out a little. Tim tended to do that when he was doing truly extreme work with Bruce, out on missions, and whenever he was doing his homework.

"You do the math, Tim. I'm twenty one and I left four years ago."

"You were only seventeen, huh?" Tim wrote that down in the notebook.

"The day you left, was it planned or unexpected?"

"Unexpected." Kori pressed her lips together tightly, trying not to think about it so much. The memories were so bad for her to handle.

"Why?" Kori looked into his hopeful eyes and painful unlocked the sigh she was holding in.

"Tim, please. I can't"

"I'm sorry, I'll stop asking you questions, 'kay?" Tim's heart raced, wondering if he went too far this time. He knew his limits with Kori, but this time he felt as if he stomped all over that line he knew never to cross. It made him feel horrible to see her like that. When he first moved in and became part of the Bat family, he was always curious about Starfire. He went down to the Batcave and researched her from hours end, searching for reasons and explanations why the girl he knew wasn't that girl anymore. Sometimes, Tim would hear her crying in her room because some guy made her feel unimportant or her work was stressing her or she was having nightmares that she didn't want to talk about. Every time Tim heard her, he'd come into her room without asking and he'd sit with her on her bed, holding her tight as she cried in his arms. Tim would listen to her, comfort her, and would tell her everything was going to be alright. He'd do that for her and she'd do that for him. For three years, Kori and Tim have been the best of friends.

**They had a strong brother-sister relationship.**

"I'm sorry." Kori frowned, pulling Tim in for a nice hug.

Kori pulled away, standing up and exiting his room. As she approaches her room, Kori shook her head and banged her head on her door. Today just wasn't her day. Opening her door, Kori threw her purse on the ground, pulling off her ring and stepping out of her shoes.

"Starfire my favorite hero!" She mumbled, mimicking a young girl she heard earlier this week telling her when the whole crew was at the Gotham circus. Kori flopped onto her star shaped bed that Bruce made himself with the help of Alfred. Above her bed, there were tons of glow in the dark stars paste to the ceiling so Kori felt a little bit at home with the stars.

Kori couldn't stop thinking about her old team. They were her family at one point in her life until Kira took over and pushed her out of the family picture.

There was a knock on the door, stopping Kori from thinking about her old team.

"Come in!" Kori rolled over, clutching a bear that her best friend Donna Troy gave her.

In came Bruce, Alfred, and Tim

"Madam Kori, we must speak with you downstairs."

"Of course."

* * *

Bruce looked at each and every member that was sitting at the table before Kori interrupted his concentration.

"Bruce, I need to apologies for my behavior lately. What I said to you, I admit, I was acting immature. I'm sorry, there's just so many things stressing me out."

"Kori, I shouldn't have been so hard on you for quitting your job. I understand where you're coming from. All is forgiven." Bruce smiled; placing a hand on top of Kori's to reassure her.

"I do thank you for your forgiveness, Bruce." Kori let out, turning to Tim to find him smiling uncontrollable. It was rare when Kori spoke in her old accent, if that's what you want to call it. Tim thought it was the funniest/coolest thing in the world when she'd accidently say something like "Mall of shopping" or "the lip contact." It reminded him of who she used to be.

"Don't get used to outburst like that, Kid." Kori face palmed Tim on the forehead, laughing a bit when his smile turned into an angry frown.

"Shall we inform madam Kori about the arrangements for tomorrow?" Alfred spoke up, a faint grin splatter on his face at the sight of Kori hitting Tim.

_"I think it's time."_

* * *

**R&R please!**

I'd really like it- plus, _IT MIGHT EVEN HELP ME WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER? _


	5. Chapter 5

This is a really short chapter! I wasn't expecting it to be so short, but I guess that's the way it came out!

Please R&R!

Please and thank you!

Thank you to all my readers too! It really does mean a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anyone from DC comics.

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Good memories_**

"I'm having guest over for a few day. They'll be staying in the guest rooms for their vacation." Bruce sternly spoke, his eyes glossing over both Kori and Tim in a split second. Kori and Tim knew dining room meetings always meant something fowl was going to take a toll in their lives, but guests? How could that possibly be bad news.

"They? How many people are staying here?" Kori questioned, leaning her head on the table, sighing faintly in annoyance. Being in the Wayne Manor, she didn't have to wear that ring and hide, but since guest were coming, that meant she had to keep the ring on even longer. "Five of them to be exact." Tim perked up in his seat, looking over at Kori as she sat up from her slouched position.

"Tim knows?" Kori furrowed her brows together in confusion, looking over a Bruce for an answer, but instead Tim responded to her question.

"Sure do." Tim evilly smiled towards Kori, nudging her with his elbow playfully.

"That's not fair, Bruce! I want to know!" Kori shouted.

"It wasn't planned for Tim to know. He's unpredictably snooping in my conversations." Bruce looked over at Tim, raising a brow while Tim chuckled a little.

"It's not my fault you leave your office door open all the time." Tim mumbled under his breath, leaning back against his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Kori, since Tim already knows who is coming; he'll prepare the rooms they'll be staying in." Bruce glanced over at Kori before turning is gaze over to Alfred who couldn't help but grin at Tim's reaction.

"That's unfair!" Tim wined, his hands dropping from behind his head and placed on the table.

"Don't want hear it, Tim" Bruce signaled the meeting to be over and left.

"You heard him squirt, go clean those rooms!" Kori stood up from her chair, taking a few steps towards the stairs before collapsing on the very first steps, laughing uncontrollably at him.

"Excuse me, but I think you said the wrong word. It's stud, not squirt. A sixteen year old is not a squirt." Tim proclaimed, rolling his eyes at the collapsed Kori on the stairs, walking over towards her before chuckling himself. Kori's laughter always made Tim laugh no matter what. Sometimes it was a good thing, but then again, sometimes it was a bad thing. You don't want to be laughing when you're on a mission, do you?

"Oh Tim" Kori collected herself, grabbing onto the railing and lifting herself up and off the stairs.

"I'm serious, Kori!" Tim threw his hands out, racing up a few steps to be in front of her before turning around and stepped up the stairs backwards. Tim practiced this technique for situations like this and boy was it handy. Kori shook her head, giggling softly at his playful smirk. Kori loved Tim with all her heart and was glad he was in her life.

"Fine Mr. Stud, go clean!" Kori poke Tim in the chest playfully as she put a lot of enthusiasm on the stud part of her sentence.

"You know, Kori? I think you need a nickname since I have one now, which by the way fits me perfectly. Hmm, let me think." Tim held his chin in deep thought, pushing his lips together firmly. Kori couldn't help but smiled at him. The way he held his chin reminded her of her leader back when she was a Teen Titan. It made her feel sad in a way inside, but she knew what happened when she was a Titan was in the past. Nothing could rid her memories from her old flame. It was merely impossible.

"Ah ha! I got one!" Tim smile widen, his foot reaching the last step and stopped there, looking up at Kori.

"Princess. What do you think about that?"

It never dawned on Kori how much she missed her home planet. Princess Koriand'r is who she is, even if she denied it.

There was a burning passion of some sort building its way up her body like a poison, waiting to activate its horrid pain and toxins any minute she decide to lose it. She kept so much hatred towards the Titans, it wasn't healthy. They hurt her in a way she had no idea how to heal.

"Princess it is." He teased, rushing into the first room on the right.

"You know whose coming right?" Kori followed behind Tim, entering the room seconds after he did. "Why don't you tell little miss princess who it is?" Kori paused, clasping her hands together and gave him the best puppy face she could. It almost worked, until Tim replied with a "Nope."

"X'hal, Tim, tell me!" Feeling the anxiety hit rock bottom, Kori pounced on top of Tim and held him in a head lock while he squirmed and yelled for her to let go.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything, Kori! I don't plan on breaking my promise yet!" With that said, Kori felt a strange movement in front of her before she was suddenly surprised when Tim untangled himself from the headlock and pinned her wrists to the ground, towering over her with a sly smile.

Kori was surprised to find herself in this position even though she's the one with the super strength. "What's wrong miss princess? Didn't you learn anything from Bruce while you were here?" His laugh had a sweet and soothing effect to anyone who heard him laugh, so Kori let him pin her to the ground for a little longer.

"Having fun, Stud?" Kori placed her foot on his stomach, pushing him off of her and flying him onto the bed he had to make.

"No sleeping on the job, Stud." Kori winked over at Tim who was giving her the death glare, walking out of the room feeling accomplished.

From a distance, Kori could hear Tim shout "I am definitely not telling you, Kori!"

* * *

Kori loved her room, but also hated it at the same time. This room is full of her old memories she wants to keep and some memories she absolutely hates. Kori walked past an old newspaper pinned to the light lavender wall in her room. On the newspaper, there was a picture of the Titans defeating Mumbo Jumbo with Raven smiling next to Beast boy who has his arms stretched out in a flexing position to show off his 'guns'. Cyborg was leading Mumbo to the police car while Starfire was in the air cheering for their victory. All the Titans were enlightened with the victorious win, although the only one in the picture that was doing nothing but gaze upon a young Tamaranean was their leader, Robin.

Kori keeps this newspaper to remind herself what joy use to feel like before every speck of happiness was stomped and crushed into tiny pieces of grain.

Kori arranged herself on her star shaped bed and took out a blue journal sprayed with sparkles all over the cover of it. Kori has been writing in it for as long as she could remember being here in Gotham. One day, Bruce came home telling her to write what she feels in the journal. He said it would lift most of the stress, pain, regret, or anything that may be bugging her. Kori didn't know how a simply book could do that, but it worked.

Even though things weren't great for Kori in the beginning, she finally turned everything that she was bottling up inside her into hatred. Alfred informed Bruce that he wasn't so sure this was a good idea for her, though Bruce said it would just be a phase and she would be her normal self again soon.

Though, that never happened. Instead, she was more to herself until Tim came around. Bruce and Alfred could see a drastic change in girl, putting smiles on both of their faces. Soon, Kori got out and became a model, met new people, socialized, became a whole new person.

Kori flipped though the channels in her room, lying on her bed with her blanket cuddled up right next to her. Kori always watch the news at nine o'clock every. She abruptly stopped when she saw herself on the TV screen. Boy was she in for a treat.

"Is it true Kori Ander's quit being the queen of Gotham?" It was Lisa Evens the gossip girl of Gotham City. She was the snoopiest, most obnoxious, most annoying person in Gotham. She was always in people's business and exposing them constantly.

"Sure is Lisa, she quit today during her interview with Iris." The lady next to her grinned, placing her hands in her lap. If Kori would get a penny for every time that lady smiled, Kori would be a millionaire.

"That young lady was going places though! She's so young, beautiful and let me tell you I am extremely jealous of her!" Lisa snickered, causing Kori to gag out loud.

"Yes! I guess It was her time ya' know? She was getting kinda old" Kori's mouth dropped open, her mind was steaming with furry.

_'Old? I am so not OLD! '_ Kori screamed in her mind, mentally slapping the lady that said she's "old"

"Oh I don't think so! She will never be old in my book and I sure every guy in Gotham will agree!" The two of them chuckled in unison; this made Kori roll her eyes.

"Pathetic" Kori turn the TV off, throwing herself back and against her pillows.

_'Hmm I wonder who Bruce is having over?'_

The moon shinned bright into Kori's room, the night feeling drifting onto her eyes. The last thing Kori saw before she drifted off to sleep was the stars glowing above her.

* * *

So, who are the guests, huh?;D

Tim/Kori moments. Tell me what you think guys!

Next chapter has a cliff hanger, so be prepared!:)

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry this is a late update.

Here you guys go.

Pleaseeeee R&R!

I need them please! I re-edited

Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics or Teen Titans

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nightmares become a reality**

Nightmares kept her up through the night and there was no way of stopping them. They came in like a whirlwind; she couldn't shut her eyes for one single moment before frightening images appeared in her thoughts, screaming a scolding her to run, but she didn't know what for. A hidden message? Impossible. Kori wasn't the type to use dreams she had as a warning or a signal for anything.

Maybe she should've listened?

Too tried to even care about the nightmares, Kori fell back into a painful sleep. Next thing she knew, Tim was sitting on her bed, both hands wrapped around her shoulders, pulling them up and down to wake her up.

"Kori! Wake up!" Kori woke up hyperventilating while her body felt achy and sweaty. She was drenched in her sweat and she wasn't even wearing any blankets.

The girl sighed, her eyes closing softly before snapping open when the images of herself, saturated in blood appeared in her mind. This was a normal nightmare for her and Tim knew that by the look on her face.

"Hey, you're alright, Kori. Don't close your eyes, keep them open." He smiled gently. His smile was so gentle, it made the fear in Kori's minds dissolve and she was now a bit calmer.

"Was I screaming again?" Kori questioned instantly, looking over at the clock to check the time. It was only four in the morning. Kori groaned at the time, turning her gaze back at Tim with an apologetic expression.

"I was screaming, wasn't I?"

Tim shook his head, the smile on his lips never fading. "Don't worry about it, Kori. You'd do the same for me. Plus, who'd be the one to turn off your screaming?" Soft chuckles escaped both of their mouths, both grinning at the thought.

"Thanks, Tim." Kori lunged forward, wrapping her arms around the boy and nuzzled her head in his neck.

"You can always count on me, Kori." He laughed, placing a hand on her back until she pulled away, laying back down on her bed.

They both stayed silent for what seemed like a few hours, but then Tim looked over at Kori, narrowing his gaze in curiosity. "If you don't mind- and you don't have to answer me, but what are you so scared about?"

There was a pause. A soundless ticking. Then Kori mustered up a reply.

"Myself."

Her voice was pained and if listened closely, a hint of tears could be heard in her reply. That was it for her, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Kori turned the opposite way Tim was, her back facing him. She didn't want to speak about it nor did she want to even acknowledge she even told him something so personal like that. Kori was different. She wasn't so open like she used to be-

When she was Starfire.

Tim started at her back, reaching over hesitantly to place his hand on her to show some sort of comfort, but he retreated. He got up and headed for the door.

But that was wrong.

Tim knew that.

You don't leave the people who knew you the most to be by themselves in a time of need.

Tim spun around on his heels and walked right back towards the bed, laying right next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

No words needed to be expressed, only the acknowledgement that he was her for her was enough to keep the nightmares out for the rest of that night.

* * *

Morning hit the sky and Kori's alarm began to screech for attention. Tim turned over, groaning at the piercing alarm before taking the pillow Kori was using for herself and placing it over his head. "Turn it off." Tim bellowed into the mattress, pushing Kori off the bed to wake her up.

Landing face first onto the ground, Kori woke up instantaneously and popped up on her feet to turn the alarm on her phone off. "Thanks, Tim. Your future girlfriend's going to love you in the morning." She sarcastically grumbled, rubbing her jaw and nose to check if they were broken from the fall.

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you funny." Tim spoke half awake, shifting around Kori's bed to get a bit more comfortable. Kori rolled her eyes at the sight, muttering 'little klorbag' under her breath as she made her way towards her closet, rummaging through her stuff to find a cute outfit to wear to meet the guests. Kori wasn't sure who to expect. The Justice League? Kori wouldn't mind them staying in the manor, but that was most likely a dream for Kori than an actual event that could happen. So who was coming? All she knew was that they were coming early in the morning for 'traffic' reasons. That wasn't a problem for Kori, she'd be ready on time.

Finally Kori picked out the perfect outfit to greet the guests in. A pink floral patterned take top accompanied with some jean shorts with pink glossy flats. Perfect outfit!

"Hey stud, go get ready. The guest will be here in a few." Tim wouldn't budge.

"I said they're coming." Still no movement.

"I said out!" Kori threw her pink show at Tim's butt, waking him up immediately.

"I'm up I'm up! Holly smokes!" Tim fumed, stomping out of Kori's room and into the hall. Tim was always grumpy in the mornings- Kori was used to it.

"Love you too, Tim." She giggled, putting on her outfit at once.

* * *

It was time the guest arrived and Kori was excited! Tim, Alfred, and Bruce were already downstairs with the guest, but Kori forgot to put on lipstick so she wasn't there when then guest arrived. After applying her scarlet lipstick, Kori busted through her door and ran down the stairs as fast as her feet could take her.

Kori looked over at Alfred, but he was giving her a scared looked than a happy smile he usually gives her. Did she put her lipstick on wrong? Was it all over her face? Did she forget her ring? Everything was in order, so why was Alfred giving her that look?

That's when she knew she should've listened to her dream.

Bruce heard the pitter patter of Kori's feet coming down the stairs and began to introduce her

"And this is Kori Ander's."

Running felt like a fantastic idea for Kori right now. The look Bruce shot her when he saw her not wanting to come down anymore was a look she never enjoys seeing. Hesitantly and slowly, Kori made her way downstairs, her eyes staring down Bruce. Why did he do this to her? Why would he bring them here?

"Kori this is Master Richard, Master Garfield, Master Victor, Madam Rachel, and Madam Kira. They will be our guests for awhile." Alfred pointed out, his voice so soothing yet so brutally devastating when informing her the news.

It was them, the Teen Titans, Kori's former teammates, her former friends, her used to be family. Her face was expressionless as she moved towards Tim, standing there while she started at the door behind the group.

"My name Richard, it's nice of you to let us stay here with you guys for a few days." Richard extended his hand towards Kori, a sly smirk on his lips. Now, option one was to run, option two was to scream and run, option three was to shake his hand. Kori picked option three, even though options one and two were pretty good options in her opinion.

"Did we have a choi-" Kori was pulled back by Tim, her hand that was shaking Richard's separated rapidly. "We are all happy you guys are here." Tim reassured.

"Have we met before?" Rachel suspiciously looked at Kori and analyzed everything on her.

_Oh no…she knows it's me. This can't be happening, no not now. Not ever._

"You know I think we have. I think I remember you from one of my photo shoots. You're a model, right?" Kori was hoping this would make her think she was clueless about who see was.

She bought it.

"No, I not a model." Rachel said coldly. Raven was different…but so was everyone else.

Her hair was a bit longer but still the same. She wore a black shirt that had rips going from side to side of the waist and wore a blue tank top under it. In addition she wore navy skinny jeans and converse. Garfield was wearing the same ring that victor used to go under cover at the H.I.V.E Academy. Kori was surprised to see Beast boy undercover. He had blond hair and light green eyes and he's defiantly not short anymore, he's about Raven's height now…you could almost mistake him for some surfer guy on the beach.

Cyborg was wearing the same ring. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with baggy pants, similar to what Beast boy was wearing, but with a purple shirt. Kira dyed her hair with some pink streaks. She wore a pink summer dress with black sandals. And the old Robin, he was wearing a red shirt with jeans and black vans.

His eyes were mind blowing; beautiful gleaming aqua blue eyes that made Kori feel like flying and flopping helplessly in love with them.

She's dated a few attractive guys before but none of them made her feel the way he made her feel.

Kori smiled for the first time "Oh sorry, you just you look so familiar."

"My baby would be a killer model." Garfield wrapped his arms around Rachel in a smooth single motion.

Startled, Kori let out a small gasp. Everyone stared at her with confused expressions.

Embarrassed she replied "I think the guest would like to know where they're staying."

Tim ushered the Titans to follow him up the stairs while Kori went over to Bruce to have a word with him.

"You're acting rude, Koriand'r."

"You expect me to be nice to them?"

"I know you're not happy with my decision, but you're going to deal with it like a gown up." And that was all he said both leaving the room.

"Great, thank you x'hal for bestowing me this horrific scenario. _Glorious, just glorious_."

* * *

Please R&R! It helps to have some reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay okay, I know it's been forever since I updated and I am **really** sorry about that! I truly am!

And I also an aware that the story has had many different titles- but this one is staying.

Your reviews help me write this you guys, so thank you to all of you who review and favorite+follow this story! Thank you so much!

I really like this chapter and I do add a few more characters (Selina Kyle a.k.a Catwoman, Donna Troy a.k.a Wondergirl)

Please R&R!

And enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anyone/ anything from DC Comics

* * *

**Chapter 7: Have We Met?**

Rachel took note of her surroundings, taking every detail in as if this hallway was booby-trapped and kept a close eye on the boy escorting her to her room. Sure, he looked normal like any other kid his age, but something was off. Rachel figured he was the _new _Robin by the tiniest sliver of a scar on his arm. Rachel was just good like that to put two and two together.

No, Richard who is now Nightwing, didn't tell them anything about Bruce or the people staying there. All Richard said that someone from Gotham said the city and the Wayne family was in danger. Richard didn't tell Bruce this for a couple of good reasons, one- he didn't want to stress Bruce out since the Gotham annual ball was practically tomorrow and Bruce Wayne was required to stay at the party at all times, so Nightwing and the Titans were Gotham's backup if this 'mysterious' person who contact Nightwing shows up, and two- if this mysterious person didn't show up, he could enjoy time off, just what his team has been begging him to do ever since Starfire went missing. Those days were hard on him.

Kira wanted to fix her mistake and find Starfire, but deep inside she really didn't want to. She wanted the Titans and Starfire off the team. Jealously was Kira's motive, not anger nor pity- pure jealously. The Titans told Kira to pack her stuff up and leave, but Kira beg them that she wanted to do one good thing in her life, and that was to find Starfire. Once they find Starfire, Kira vowed to leave the team and never to show her face again.

Sure, Kira abused her powers once in a while on the Titans in the beginning, but thankfully Raven was able to block Kira's energy and stopped her from controlling the Titans. Years went on and that jealousy Kira had with Starfire at first started to turn into annoyance. This team really _did _care about her and Kira had to face the facts that she can never replace Starfire like she so thought she could.

"And this is your room." Tim opened the door for Rachel, flipping the switch on for her and smiles before leaving to his own room.

"Thanks." Rachel replied, turning around towards the boy and spoke "By any chance, whose room is that?" Rachel inquired skeptically, feeling a strange vibe surge from that area. Something in that room was calling her name, but Rachel dared not intrude, at least not on the first day.

Tim looked over with his smile still intact, turning his gaze to see which room she was asking about.

"That room? Oh, that's Kori's room, but she hates it when people go into her room, so I'd advise you spread the word that her room is off limits." Tim scoffed with a chuckle, facing away and ascending towards his room.

'_Maybe I could just….' _Rachel thought, moving closer towards Kori's room without even realizing it.

Spooking Rachel out of her curious trace, Kori narrowed her gaze and gripped her door knob furiously. "My room, sweetheart."

"My mistake." Rachel stepped back, eyeing the girl before leaving to enter her room for the time being. Rachel instantly didn't like this Kori girl. Spoiled brat was the only name Rachel could describe her as she made her way in the room and to her suitcase. Opening her bag, Rachel reached inside to find an old photo of her and Starfire meditating together. Rachel felt a small grin lift up on her lips before suddenly crushing down when she heard a familiar voice.

"You still have that?" Richard leaned up against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow with a soft snicker. Rachel rolled her eyes at him, placing the picture back in her suitcase and slamming the lid close. "What is that supposed to mean? I can't keep a photo? Is it breaking any laws?" Rachel sarcastically commented, upper lip twitching with anger she was desperately trying to holding back.

"Stop, Rachel. We don't need this. Not now, not-"

"Anymore?" Rachel finishes, crossing her arms with her hands tightened into fists. Rachel and Richard haven't been on the same page for about a year now, almost getting into a fist fight because of their different opinions. Rachel kept things about Starfire or items that remind her of Starfire with her to keep the memory of Starfire alive in her world, while Richard on the other hand refuses to even look or be near items that remind him of her. He figured that if he distances himself from the thing that causes him to feel that pang in his chest, that he'd be fine again. He figured that he'd function normally again, that he'd be slightly happy again, that he'd somewhat be okay.

Richard placed his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes as he huffed in aggravation. "No, Rachel, I mean for right now."

"So you're just going to put her on hold like that?" Rachel's mouth gaped open in disbelief, shaking her head with impatience. Normally, Garfield or Victor would step in to break up this conversation before they ended up punching one another, but nobody was around, giving them both mental ideas about throwing each other out a window.

"I have been for a year! It's not that hard!" Richard pushed his weight off the doorframe, his figure stand up tall and straight, blocking the doorway. Rachel let out a sharp laugh, her eyes giving Richard a daggered glare.

"Don't lie to yourself. I know how you feel. You can't fake your 'Oh, her' comments without feeling guilty for saying them." Rachel uncrossed her arms, moving forward as if she was going to strike him.

"Now isn't the time to discuss this, okay?" Richard placed his hands in the air as if he was surrendering, looking at Rachel with an apologetic expression as Rachel paused her fist in thin air as they felt Victor's presence standing next to the doorframe.

"They said breakfast was ready." Victor spoke with a hint of anger in his words, causing both Rachel and Richard to flinch.

"Right." Rachel moved out the door, bumping her shoulder against Richards arm, making sure he knew she was still upset with him. Richard closed his eyes for a brief moment, his head tilted towards the ground. Victor placed a firm grip on his shoulder, slightly moving him to show he was still here.

"You wanna talk about it, man." Victor removed his hands when he got no response. Finding himself get the urge to speak up and say something to Richard, Victor cleared his throat and began. "I know this stupid battle is between you and Rachel- and believe me, Gar and I don't want any part of it, but I hate to say it but Rachel's right. You're just hurting yourself even more by ignoring the fact that we can't find her anywhere. We've searched for years, man, years and no sign of her. I get it, Rachel gets it, Gar gets it, we all get it. She was our friend, maybe even more to you, but you can't let that get you down. We're still searching; Dick- and we ain't stoppin' till we find her." Victor playfully punched Richards shoulder, making Richards lips form into an easy smile.

"It took you this long to say something?" Richard chuckled, following Victor out and to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the dining room table, everyone sitting comfortable where they sat. The food was all set and Garfield and Victor couldn't keep their mouth shut.

"Yum!" Victor's mouth hung open for the whole world to see while his tongue drips with droll. Alfred gave a simple nodded to Bruce and Bruce returned the same nod. "You all may eat. Enjoy."

Victor and Garfield were the only two who jump out and attacked the trays. Kori wanted to laugh at their actions, finding the scene in front of her completely hilarious, but restrained herself and rolled her eyes. Rachel being in her bad mode already noticed Kori's reaction and glares fiercely.

Tim, looking around the table found that it was an excellent idea to bring up his interest. "You guys have known each other for a long time, right?" Tim's mouth was full of waffles, so when he asked his question, they all laughed and nodded in agreement.

Richard went for his water at the same time Kori reached for her water, both of their hands hitting each other at their attempt to grab their glass. Kori wanted to ask Alfred why the glasses were so close to each other, she just looked over at Alfred and pretended to mentally rip her hair out.

Mission one was to stay hidden from her old team, mission two was to stay away from them as much as possible, and mission three was TO STOP STARING AT HIS EYES!

"I'm sorry." Richard's hand retreated back, a nice smile on his face as he caught her looking away from him in embarrassment. There was something about this girl-

**No.** Richard's smile drops as well did his eyes, focusing on his plate of food he barely touched.

No, he wasn't checking her out nor was he finding himself somehow wanting to get closer to her. _Negative._ He was here with his team to make sure this ball went smoothly and to take a day off. He wasn't going to throw himself at a girl just for kicks, no.

"_So, ahehe- uh_." Tim looked over a Kori, thinking about the consequences he'd have to deal with if he said what he wanted to say at the moment. Courage surged through Tim's body and he then looked at Garfield and asked "What was she like?"

Garfield knew exactly what Tim was talking about and so did the others. Everyone stopped eating and stared Tim down. "Peppy, naïve, annoy- ." Kira spoke up, pushing her plate away from her to signify that she was full. Sarcastically, Kori quickly added "Wasn't she just a pocket full of sunshine?"

"Sunshine?" Rachel repeated with a scowl on her features.

"Do you have a problem?" Kori returned the same expression, pushing her own plate away from her.

"Yeah, I do. It's your damn attitude." Calmly, Raven spoke with a sly smirk on her lips.

Ouch, now that was pushing it. Kori was tired of people telling she had an attitude. She _clearly_ knew she did, but didn't want to admit to it.

Kori stood up incredibly fast, knocking her chair over and pasting her hands on the table with a loud thud that alarmed the whole table.

"I don't have a damn attitude, Rachel!" Kori pushed forward, standing up straight while the force of her sudden action flipped her chair over.

"You sure are proving you don't." Rachel smiled with satisfaction, sipping her tea Alfred placed in front of her a few seconds ago.

Clenching her jaws together, Kori glowered at Rachel before huffing and saying "I have to be places." Turning on her heels, Kori stormed off towards the door.

"Kori wait!" Tim exclaimed with urgency, hoping that maybe she'd turn around and come back to the table. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen when Kori slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry about that. Kori has been dealing with a lot lately." Bruce apologized as soon as the door shut close, a disappointed frown among his own lips.

* * *

Kori fumed with fury, both hands bottled up ready to strike anything or anyone who happens to get in her way. She managed to get herself calmer when she was topped by a familiar face. "Kori dear, hello." Selina Kyle approached her, both hands on her hips with an amused grin, taking note that the ex-model was on a rampage. "Am I interrupting something or are you done?" She raised a brow with curiosity, a brashness hint in her tone. Kori looked up to the sky, begging in her mind 'Why me?' before dropping her gaze to the woman in front of her, a nasty grimace being the only thing she could give. "I'm done, but thanks for the concern."

"Oh darling, I wasn't, but I know it's typical Kori to think about herself, isn't it?" Selina shifted her weight, removing one hand from her hip to admire her perfectly filed nails. Kori's eye twitched when she bit back her tongue, trying to think of the happiest of thoughts to chill her out once again. Pushing past Selina, Kori kept walking in hopes to be alone.

"It was great running into you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the ball, sweetie." Selina snickered under her breath, watching the figure that was once in front of her walk right past her.

Kori and Selina Kyle never had a great relationship from the start. When Selina heard of a new hero in Gotham working with the Batman, she just had to play with the new meat. Pulling at all Kori's strings, they ended up in a brutal fight on top of a building, both pulling off each other's masks. Selina already knew it was Kori underneath there, but Kori didn't know that it was Selina underneath the Catwoman mask. Kori couldn't believe Bruce was seeing Selina when she was a thief of the city he protected, so she gave him a big lecture about how it wasn't right- but that didn't stop Bruce from seeing her from time to time.

"Stupid cat." Kori mumbled, glaring at the ground below her without paying attention where she was going. Why did it even matter where she was headed anyway? All she wanted was to get away from people and be by herself to think things over and relax without anyone disrupting her thoughts.

"Kori?" Stopping dead in her tracks, she shut her eyes tightly and turned around with a sarcastic reply "That's my name, don't wear it out, Kid." Opening her eyes to see who the owner of the voice was; she felt like she was going to throw up. "Oh x'hal. Donna I didn't mean that."

"Sure you didn't." Rolling her eyes, she walked up to Kori and placed both hands on her shoulders to stabilize her best friend from collapsing. "Donna, I swear I-"

"Stop trying to cover yourself up, Koriand'r. It's not going to work with me." Lighting up the mood, Donna smiled softly, shaking Kori back and forth for a couple of seconds before letting out a short chuckle. "Seriously, quit it with this sassy diva act. Where's my warrior princess you're hiding behind that ring-" Donna reached for the ring, attempting to take it off playfully when Kori retracted back, swatting Donna's hand away.

"Quit it, Donna! We're in public." Kori hissed, hiding her hands behind her back so Donna couldn't dive in and snatch the ring off of her.

"You hide yourself behind that ring, you know. The only reason you act the way you do is because you're trying to escape the pain you can't hide from. You have to talk to your old team and clear the air. I don't know how many times I'm going to tell you. You know Tim and I will be by your side." Donna Troy, the only other person who knows she's Starfire. Donna Troy is Wondergirl, Amazonian warrior and younger sister of Wonder Woman. She had a kind heart and took care of Kori when she felt down in the dumps. Kori knew Donna was right, but the only reason she was holding back from knowing the truth behind leaving the Titans was that they really didn't want her.

The possibility scared her.

"You're not a bitter person, Kori." Donna reached forward, pulling her arm out of hiding and out into the open where Donna tapped the ring twice, not removing it from her finger, but staring down at it with displeasure. "This makes you a bitter person. You're hiding yourself behind a wall-"

"Donna, please. Not this moment, okay? I know where this is heading and I agree with you one hundred percent but I can't right now. I'm not ready."

Shaking her head with disproval, Donna stepped back and frowned. "You are only as ready as you want to be." Glancing at the ring, Kori felt her throat and the water in her eyes being to sting significantly. She wanted to take it off and be herself again. She wanted to be Starfire again, even though the ring makes her feel like Starfire is no longer a part of her. All she wants is to know why they replaced her and then maybe she'd move on, enjoying life without the emptiness and sorrow from the loss of her family and embrace a new life as the real her with Tim and Bruce, loving them wholly without the burden of gloom hanging over her head.

"I know."

* * *

After the chat with Donna, Kori gave her a peck on the cheek and ran back to the Manor, her hair whipping in the air. She was going to find out and she was going to be sneaky about it. She was going to throw away the anger and sadness she felt towards the Titans and pretend none of those feelings existed. If she was going to find out why they replaced her, she was going to do it sneakily.

She was going undercover for the last time as Kori Ander's- and when she finds the answer to her question, she'd take the ring off for good and be Starfire, Princess of Tamaran and back on the map.

Opening the doors, she stepped in and scavenged the area for Tim, shouting for him when he wasn't in sight.

"Tim! Tim!" Exclaiming, she climbed up the stairs, passing by Bruce in the hall and ramming into Richard by accident, losing her balance and falling right on top of him as they both tumbled down, laying sprawled out on the ground.

"Richard I-" Cheeks flushing a bright red, she rolled off of him hastily and stepped back a few feet.

"Don't worry about it, Kori." He sat up from the floor with a forgiving grin, gradually getting off of the ground. "And you just missed him. He actually left a minute ago to visit a friend." He offered a somewhat comforting shrug, looking down the hall and back to her.

"Do you need help with something?" He radiated a confident smile that warmed Kori's heart, missing the feel of being able to open up to him and hug him whenever she wanted. The rush of feelings swirled around the girl, forcing her to get a little closer to him, a beaming smile approaching her lips.

"To be honest, I would really like it if I got to apologize to Rachel and maybe even hang out with you guys if you wouldn't mind." She felt nervous asking him if it would be okay to hang out with her old team right after she was rude to them from the beginning of their arrival.

"Of course." He replied, his eyes sparling with elation. He wasn't expecting her to suddenly be nice to them when she was harsh from the beginning of their trip. It was sweet of her, but Richard knew he wasn't here to be interested in a girl. He had a city to protect.

"Come on, I think they're getting ready to roam the city."

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
